


Articoli e Specchi

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Mirror Sex, Other, Sex-Starved
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Eddie deve scrivere "Le 5 posizioni imperdibili per far godere il tuo amante".





	Articoli e Specchi

Era tanto che Eddie non rimediava una scopata. Non che la cosa fosse facile, anzi. Venom si era rivelato un coinquilino decisamente geloso e possessivo. Come aveva detto agli inizi, era suo. Era di sua proprietà, e la cosa si traduceva con l'allontanamento di chiunque approcciasse l'uomo per più del necessario. Eddie non era riuscito ancora a spiegargli che ciò non era giusto, che non poteva impedirgli di avere amicizie. Eccome se posso, gli aveva risposto Venom.

Un mese dopo Eddie era ancora più nervoso. Ogni cosa gli ricordava quanto fosse solo, poiché la primavera aveva risvegliato il desiderio più catartico della popolazione umana: il mondo attorno a lui era pieno di coppiette, matrimoni - aveva dovuto scrivere parecchi articoli sui vip convolati a nozze - e una voglia irrefrenabile di sfornare figli. Per chiudere il cerchio, quella mattina aveva ricevuto una mail che non prometteva niente di buono da una sua superiore.

_Brock,_

_gli articoli "Top 10 dei luoghi di San Francisco in cui fare l'amore"  e "I 20 nomi da bebè più in voga" hanno avuto un sacco di visualizzazioni. Vorrei che mi scrivessi per domani "Le 5 posizioni imperdibili per far godere il tuo amante", così stiamo sul generico e la leggono tutti, sposati e cornuti. Voglio qualcosa di sexy, pieno di dettagli e che attiri l'occhio. Ispirati alle tue ultime serate, omone ;)_

_Con amore, Betsy_

Eddie era scoppiato a piangere.

Due ore più tardi era imbozzolato sul divano, a mangiare patatine fritte guardando un documentario sui tardigradi nello spazio. Venom si era appoggiato sul suo fianco, guardando con attenzione quella che considerava la forma di vita perfetta. Vivevano nello spazio, vivevano sulla Terra. Ma non erano meglio di loro due insieme, aveva concluso con orgoglio. Eddie allungò una mano per avvicinare il blocco degli appunti, picchiettandosi sulle labbra il tappo della penna. Nonostante la procrastinazione, doveva scrivere quel dozzinale orrore. Venom scivolò con la testina tonda sulla sua spalla, poco più che un serpentello nero e morbido.

**Non stai scrivendo niente.**

Ad Eddie sfuggì un altro singhiozzo. Si rigirò nel divano, accartocciandosi nelle coperte. "Lo so! So che non sto scrivendo! Non sono dell'umore adatto. Questo argomento è... Non me la sento." Il simbionte si accucciò nell'incavo del suo collo, come un canarino incazzato.

**Non ti piace il sesso?**

Eddie emise un altro suono a metà tra un grugnito e un mugolio, cercando di trovare una posizione confortevole. L'alieno, traballante, scivolò sotto la sua pelle, sistemandosi nella sua nuca. L'uomo, in assenza di un interlocutore, si ritrovò a guardare male il grande cuscino del divano.

"Mi piace un sacco. Semplicemente è tanto che non ne faccio, e doverne scrivere mi fa stare da schifo, ok? Dovrei essere fuori a parlare con i lavoratori, con i politici, non a inventarmi queste stronzate!"

Il simbionte ci rifletté per qualche momento, e una risata che era per metà un ringhio riempì le sue orecchie.

**Sei invidioso. Tutti quegli umani che lo fanno e ti spiattellano in faccia i loro coiti, ti fanno arrabbiare, vero?**

Una serie di scuse e precisazioni sui costumi umani risalirono di getto la gola del giornalista. Stufo, si alzò dal divano, andando in bagno deciso a farsi una doccia. Si sarebbe tolto di dosso quell'apatia, almeno.

"Non ho diritto di arrabbiarmi con gli altri per questo. Fare sesso è una cosa piacevole e fa stare bene. Però sì, sono invidioso. E non è qualcosa che dovrebbe ripercuotersi sul mio lavoro. Il sesso si fa in due, e io non ho alcun diritto di lamentarmi... O meglio, potrei lamentarmi con te. Perché non fai avvicinare nessuno. Perché sei così geloso?"

Eddie si sciacquò la faccia strofinando velocemente le mani, soffocando un sospiro. Il simbionte ridacchiò maliziosamente.

**Perché dovresti avere qualcun altro con cui fare sesso? _Siamo_ in due.**

L'uomo fece un singulto improvviso. Respirò l'acqua che aveva sulle mani e si trovò a tossire, gli occhi lacrimanti. "Cosa?!"

**Siamo un noi, Eddie. Se avevi bisogno di copulare, bastava che me lo facessi sapere. Io ci sarò sempre per te. Per ogni cosa.**

Finita la doccia, Eddie si infilò nel suo accappatoio e si spostò in camera, sedendosi ai piedi del letto. Venom si manifestò con un sottile filo gelatinoso, che serpeggiò intorno a lui. Attraverso il grande armadio a specchi Eddie notò come innumerevoli tentacoli iniziassero a circondarlo. La voce del simbionte era sempre più melliflua.

**Siete una razza di bastardi narcisisti. Scommetto che vi piace guardare.**

"Sì, per quello esiste Internet. Per vedere gente che scopa." Mormorò lui, osservando i tentacoli che gli abbassavano il cappuccio, si strofinavano tra i capelli bagnati, cercavano la sua pelle nuda.

**Vi piace anche guardare voi stessi?**

Eddie mugolò quando la punta di un tentacolo sfiorò un suo capezzolo, ora ben visibile nello specchio. Venom gli aveva allargato l'accappatoio, ed era sceso con tante, tante appendici sul suo bassoventre, ed oltre. Non distolse lo sguardo da se stesso. Dal suo corpo avvolto dai dendriti neri del suo ospite, neppure mentre Venom scoprì il suo membro già turgido. Deglutì con difficoltà.

"Ad alcuni."

 

Eddie gemeva. Teneva le gambe aperte, la testa sollevata per guardare i tentacoli entrare e uscire dal suo retto, allargandolo e facendo suoni osceni. Nello specchio vedeva le proprie gambe muscolose, le natiche tonde e l'ano circondato da piccoli peli tirato e rosso intorno alle tre estremità che pompavano con ritmi alternati. Quando uscirono lentamente, Eddie si allargò il sedere con le mani, singhiozzando nel vedere lo sfintere aperto, le proprie pareti rosse e bagnate che si stringevano ritmicamente. Sentiva Venom fare delle profonde fusa, e lo vide formarsi dietro di lui, abbracciandolo mentre lo guardava attraverso la superficie riflettente.

**Guardati. Così bisognoso... Così largo.**

Eddie mugolò e agitò le gambe in uno spasmo, il membro che rilasciava le prime gocce di liquido trasparente. Il simbionte fece scivolare due tentacoli in lui, carezzando le pareti del suo retto prima di allargare ai lati. Dalle labbra dell'uomo sfuggì un gemito più alto, e si ritrovò a sussurrare cose incomprensibili a Venom, la voce spezzata. L'alieno aumentò il volume delle proprie fusa e si abbassò vicino al volto del giornalista, tenendo gli occhi bianchi puntati nello specchio.

**Vedi quanto ne avevi bisogno? Quanto ne avevamo bisogno. Sento la tua eccitazione, la voglia che esplode nel tuo sesso.**

Eddie biascicò qualcosa quando la lingua prensile del simbionte si avvicinò al suo membro, sollevandosi meglio per vedere la scena. Ma Venom non lo toccò. La fece ondeggiare lì vicino, seguendo i movimenti improvvisi ed eccitati dell'erezione. Eddie mosse i fianchi, cercando di raggiungere la lingua, ottenendo in risposta solo una risata profonda. Stava per lamentarsi quando il terzo tentacolo lo penetrò completamente, facendosi strada nell'ano ancora allargato, per poi avanzare più in fondo, strofinandosi contro le pareti non ancora intoccate. Senza fiato, si aggrappò alle braccia forti del compagno, che soddisfatto diede una singola lappata al glande bagnato. Eddie gridò senza volerlo, agitando ancora i fianchi, eiaculando con getti forti nella bocca del simbionte. Non riuscì a ricordare cosa successe dopo, solo una coperta e delle parole dolci prima del sonno.

 

"Wow, Eddie. Dicevi di non essere un giornalista da gossip eppure con quell'articolo hai decisamente fatto centro. Quella parte sul mirror sex è un bijoux. Invidio la tua fonte d'ispirazione, grand'uomo."

Mentre Eddie rispondeva, accettando umilmente i complimenti, una piccola risata risalì dal profondo della sua colonna vertebrale.

**Siamo bravi, Eddie.**


End file.
